


A Scarecrow in the Storm

by Whathernameis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Drama, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm doing it for fun, I'm sorry for bad english, It will take a while, It won't be canon, Minor Character Death, Mokuton, Naruto AU, No crossovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Raiton - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Someday, Spoilers, Starting as a 5yo, Swearing, This is no canon, also, because why not, lockdown boredom, wood release
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathernameis/pseuds/Whathernameis
Summary: Eri Yoshino is the only child. A lot like her mother - joyful and helpful. But she is also her fathers daughter - impulsive and getting angry really quick. She is truly someone that was made only to annoy Kakashi since the day they met.And she wields some abilities. Some, that supposed to be gone. And she has to explore them on her own.***My own, very first KakashixOC. Expect messing with canon and timeline, too much of dialogues, badly written jokes and fight scenes, probably OP OC, and none of it might actually make sense, possibly cringe.(And I plan on putting explicit language, sex scenes at some part, violence... You know, the NSFW content! But someday, duh, we're starting off at when they were 5!)Thank you!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> **
> 
> Finally, I grew a pair to start writing this.  
> This is my AU story, that I developed in my head long time ago, and due to current situation I'll use it to deal with lockdown.
> 
> When I started I realized it's really hard to write something from a 5-year-old perspective... 
> 
> And I am sorry for broken English - I treat this also as a way of improving my skills ^^'
> 
> **

The day was bright and warm. The little greenhouse was filled with sunlight, and despite opened doors, it was getting warmer and warmer inside. A young brown-haired woman was digging deep in soil, humming some cheerful melody, looking from time to time on her 5-year-old daughter, sitting by her, mimicking her in every move. It was peaceful.

"Mom!" the little girl called "Look! I did it!"

She reached her hands to mother, just to show how in seconds a little sapling started to grow from the wet soil.

At first Takara felt pride of her daughter, so young, and yet showing some talents. But a second after that, the sting of fear started to take over. She took soil out of the little girl hands, and threw it away, like a disgusting thing. No. She can't let anyone to know. They will take her precious little girl from her. They will make a bloodthirsty monster, a tool that will kill on a command...

„But... Mom…” girl shouted with disappointment as tears started to form in her big brown eyes

„Eri… Sweetie, I told you! You can't do that”

„B-But…”

„There is no 'but'” mother waved her finger „Remember why I told you to not show it to anyone, even me?”

Girl scowled „You said it's a secret…”

„Exactly” Takara said and placed her hand on daughter's head „And someday you'll understand. When you'll be big enough.”

„Why I am not big enough now?!” girls anger started to build up more „I want to be a kunoichi and I want to fight like father, and how can I be when you won't let me do anything?!”

Takara sighed. The character of her daughter was becoming hard to handle as she grew up. Takara tried to temper her all the time, eventually, helping herself with herbal knowledge when her daughters impatience and impetuosity took over. But before she could lecture the young girl about how important is to listen to elders, she heard knocking on greenhouses window.

„Takara-san” silver haired man stood in opened door „I hope we are not disturbing?”

Takara smiled at him, bowing her head gently.

„It's good to see you Sakumo-san” she gazed at a silver haired young boy standing near his leg, with his arms crossed „Is this the son of yours? Oh God, I’ve seen him about half a year ago, and I could swear he was much shorter" she laughed softly "I wouldn't say he is five already…”

„I could say the same about your daughter„ man chuckled as he pointed towards Eri „They grow up so fast, aren't they?”

„Indeed they are. So I've heard that your son passed the academy test? You must be proud of him„ Takara grinned and spoke before man would answer „But, Sakumo-san you didn't just come to pleasantly chat about our children, right?”

„Yes, yes of course. I need to attend some assignments in the upcoming weeks. I thought that I should supply myse…”

Eri stopped listening to the adults. She stared at the masked boy. So he is in academy already. Same age as she. And yet she is not good enough to even try. Why is he better than she? How is he better? Is he faster? Stronger? Mother refused to train with her, and trainings with her father were limited to when he was at home.

On the other hand her father, when he was around would train with her until she passed out. She liked that, even if next day she couldn't move. He said that someday everyone could use her strength.

Her fists clenched as anger rose in her. She will show that she is ready, and she will become the...

„Eri, I am speaking to you!” an unusually harsh tone of her mother's voice knocked her out of her thoughts

„Huh?”

„I’m going inside to prepare a few things. Bring me sage and yarrow. Then go and take few young leaves from cherry tree outside” she turned to the tall man and lead him to household „Come, Sakumo-san, can I offer you something to drink?”

Girl sighed. She turned and started picking herbs that mother asked for, but with every moment passed by her anger grew. That’s not what she wanted to do. Every time that shinobi came to their house she wanted to run, especially when they came with their children. They trained them, let them go to the academy, become a genin... She wanted to run so far that no-one would find her. She could spend hours in the forest. She could train by herself. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to join the academy, she wanted to become a kunoichi, and…

She felt that the boy was still here, staring at her.

„And what you're looking at?” she snapped without looking at him

„Nothing” he shrugged

Eri rolled her eyes, and with hands full of herbs she went out of the greenhouse, and completely "by accident", she nudged him with her elbow when she walked by him. Boy placed his hand on his forehead. Unbelievable.

She stood under the cherry tree, still bathed in white blooms. If her mother wants young leaves, she should go onto the higher branches. With herbs tucked in her pockets she jumped on the lowest branch. As she slowly climbed her way up, a silver haired boy came to the tree and started to observe Eri. She could feel his gaze, as she picked leaves in bright green color.

„You will fall” he said suddenly

„I won’t”

„You will”

„No I won’t!” she almost screamed at him

„You will and…”

Kakashi stopped as he heard a rumble, and a second after, Eri was lying on the ground. Just as he assumed, she stepped on the dry branch, that snapped under her.

„I told you, that you will fall” boy shrugged

„Oh shut up, knucklehead!” Eri shouted as she stood up „If you’re so good, then come on, fight me!”

Kakashi was about to scream back at her, that he won’t waste his time on a weak girl like her, but Takara called her daughter inside. Eri stuck out her tongue to him as she ran inside.

Kakashi looked at her, as she disappeared inside. "Why am I surrounded by idiots…?" He thought as he waited outside for his father to finish.


	2. End of the summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that some bonds were made and some dreams were broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a while to write. But I had fun actually. I know it's bad ^^ But I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

Eri stared outside the store window. She was bored, as she waited for her mother to finish the shopping. For the past four days, it had been raining relentlessly as summer was about to end soon. She felt the urge to go outside, jump into puddles, play with the water, in a way her father recently showed when he was at home. But her mother always objected, saying that girl will catch a cold, or as for playing with the water, she’d harm someone if she’d use „forces that young girl like her are not yet supposed to understand”. Eri heard that every day. „Do not play with it, don’t be interested in it, don’t be tempted by it. When the time will come, you’ll start to learn how to use it”.

Countless times Eri would overhear how Takara argued with her husband about how their daughter should be raised. The grip of mother’s hand snapped Eri from her thoughts. „Here, carry this for me sweetie.” the woman said, as she gave her a small paper bag with light grocery. As she opened the umbrella, they stepped out onto the street bathed in the cold rain. They both walked in silence, listening to big droplets hitting the ground, and mud splashing under their shoes. Takara didn’t even try to make any conversation with her daughter. The past few weeks were difficult enough and she was too exhausted mentally to talk to the girl, as recently their conversations turned into arguing about one thing. Eri didn’t pay attention to her mother either. Instead, she focused, listening to her surroundings, as dad told her to do when people are around her.  
  
„Feel it. Listen. Everyone possesses some kind of energy that if you’re focused enough you can spot. Whether it’s the smell, or sound, or any other thing” he said as they were sitting together the other day. So she did.  
  
At first, she only felt the presence of her mother next to her. It was like a heartbeat. A delicate yet clear and strong string of energy, pulsing at a slow, steady pace. A group of girls older than Eri, with Konoha headbands on their foreheads, passed by them. The feeling was weaker than her mothers, she found that problematic to concentrate on them, as their chakras mixed, and she couldn’t focus on just one - it was more mix of raw and steady energy.  
Another group of people, the older man with his wife and a young boy. As two adults had almost no sign of that energy trace, the boy on the other hand felt strong and wild. Eri sighed as she felt weaker. It still drained her energy too much. But nevertheless, she tried to feel it further, stopping when she picked something more than her mother's chakra. It was good practice, it’s what father said.  
  
Surroundings felt emptier and calmer as they left the center of the village and walked past by a more greenery area. As they passed the cemetery, with a bit of a struggle, she tried to reach with her sense further and further. She wasn’t expecting to fell anyone here, at least not anyone who’d she knew. But the sting of energy that she felt was familiar. She stopped, as she started to look for that someone.

„What happened?” Her mother looked at her with concern. She came close to her, covering her with an umbrella, even if it was only a little drizzle that left from heavy rain.

Eri pointed her finger at the silver-haired boy standing in the cemetery. „Who is that? I think I met him?”

Takara looked where she was pointing. She sighed heavily „I think that’s Sakumo’s son, my dear”

The girl hummed as she tried to remember his name „Kakashi? What he is doing there?”

„He is visiting his father's gave, sweetie” Takara answers silently, hoping that her daughter won’t pick up this thought. She was wrong

„That nice man died? But how? When? What happened?”

„I-I don’t really know” she lied „And shouldn’t he be with his mom?”

Takara crouched next to her „He doesn’t have a mom, honey. His mom died a long time ago” and with that she hoped that questions about that were over „Come on, let’s go home, your father should be back tonight an-”

„So he is all alone? From how long?”

„Few months, I think”

„And he has no family? No friends?”

„I don’t know honey, really…”

Eri stood there, silent. She moved her gaze from the boy to her mother again and again. And before her mother said anything she fired a question „Can we invite him over? Like for a tea, or something? It must be hard being all alone. Can we? Please? _Please_?”

„Uh… Sure, of course” Takara said slowly, surprised at the girl's words „If you want, then go. Just one thing. Don't ask him about his parents, okay?”

"Hm, okay... But why?"

"Because it's rude and unpleasant to ask such thing when you're not a good friend of someone" and with that, she followed her daughter's steps inside the cemetery grounds. Maybe after all this will won’t be as egoistic as she thought the girl might be.  
  
He didn’t move as they approached him. Just stood there, with silver hair still damp from the rain.  
Eri cleared her throat. „Hey... You” she said out loud. His body twitched and he turned around to the source of the sound. That girl. He knew her. She fell from that stupid cherry tree.  
  
 _Eri_. A name popped in his head.  
  
And the woman behind her, her mother. Takara-san. He felt how his stomach cramped on the memory but managed to keep his posture still. „Yeah?” He muttered.

She put a smile on her face. „So. I was wondering if I could invite you for some tea?”

He stood there completely confused. Last time she called him knucklehead and wanted to pick up the fight. He blinked few times „Are you inviting me over? You sure you’re talking to the right person?”

„Of course I am talking to the right person dumb-dumb, there is no-one else around” she chuckled again as he huffed.

„Uh… Look miss, I’m not sure if I’m-„

„It’s just a tea, young man” the woman cut into his sentence, trying to end this bizarre scene „Besides, you’re soaked from the rain, warm beverage won’t do you harm”

He sighed, looked once again on the grave, but nodded after a second, hands tucked in pockets he passed by Eri and headed towards the cemetery entrance.  
But Eri’s smile faded away as he walked. Now it hit her, how weird it must’ve been.  
Standing over grave someone who not so long ago was still alive, and she came up with such a weird idea. She could almost sense the sorrow that radiated from him.  
She turned and catch up to them. She didn’t even notice when he took some bags from her mother.  
  
They walked the whole way in silence. She wanted to start some conversation, but the only thing that popped in her head were questions about his father. And mom said it would be rude. She only peeked from time to time on him but trying to avoid his gaze.  
By the time they arrived at Eri’s home rain stopped completely, and shy rays of the sun cut through the clouds. Their house looked so normal, yet awfully cozy.  
The black roof was covered in the residues of rain, shining in the rays of sunshine, wooden walls were inviting inside, and yet small front garden with large cherry tree covered in crimson fruits were begging to stay outside.  
Takara opened the door, and the kids followed her inside. Leaving groceries at the counter Eri helped her mother with unpacking them, as Kakashi sat silently at the kitchen table, with eyes locked into the floor.  
  
They sat in silence, sipping tea. Eri tried to pry on Kakashi, as with every minute she was more and more curious how does his face look like. But whenever he raised his cup, her mother would poke her underneath the table and scold her with a glance.  
This raised so much more questions inside Eri’s head.  
As time passed, and Takara felt that it was getting more and more uncomfortable, as Kakashi sat there tense and silent, and Eri was wiggling and looking around

She cleared her throat „Eri, sweetie, go outside and pick some cherries for me”

„Huh? Now?”

„Yes, now a-„

„Okay” she said without waiting for her mother to finish the sentence. She grabbed Kakashi’s wrist and pulled him from the stool „Come on, dummy, you’ll help me”

„Wha-„

She dragged him outside regardless of his protests.  
She jumped on the branch and started to climb higher. She was much more cautious now, as the memory of her falling in front of the boy was still living in her head, still putting a cold nail of shame into her brain.

She looked at him from the hight. „Pass me the basket” she pointed to the ground

He stood there, with his arms crossed, staring at her. His eyes narrowed. „No”

She blinked few times „Oh come on, I’m up here already, don’t want to come down for it”

„No” he said again

She would swear she saw a smirk „Why?” She leaned on one of the branches, putting her body in a risky angle.

„Because you’re mean”

„I’m mean?”

„Yes. The last time I was here, you called me a knucklehead. Today you called me dumb. Twice. You’re mean and you have no manners and you want me to help you” he turned around and leaned onto the trunk.

„I talk like that to everyone!”

„That’s still rude, you know!”

She huffed „Okay, fine! I’m sorry that I called you that!”

„Called me what?”

She swallowed a really bad insult „I’m sorry that I called you knucklehead the other day”

„And?”

Oh, that bastard „And I called you dumb today” she said through gritted teeth „Now give me that basket.”

He stood there. Silent. Didn’t move at all.

That stupid, dumb son of a… She took a deep breath „…please?”

„There you go” he grabbed the basked and hopped onto a branch next to her, in one jump „What?” He asked as she stared at him

„N-nothing, it’s just… Ugh” she reached for the nearest fruit she shrugged as a bunch of cherries landed in the basket „Just nice jump, never mind.”

„Eee… Thanks? When you’ll go to the academy I guess it will be normal?” He reached for a cluster high above him

„Oh, no, no. I can do it” she looked at the house with hesitation. She lowered her voice to nearly whisper level „I’m not allowed to”

„Not allo- that’s stupid”

„Mom doesn’t like it”

„Isn’t she a kunoichi? And you father?”

„They both are But… It's just... She says that I’m not ready” she shrugged  
  


Silence fell between the kids, as Eri was focused on picking fruits, while Kakashi stood on a branch observing this strange girl. She was loud and mean, probably huge mischief, and open so much it was overwhelming but sill spontaneous enough to be just nice in it. But he couldn't imagine why someone's parents, especially other shinobi, would forbid their kid from becoming one.

„Do you at least know how to use chakra?”

Eri nodded „Father thought me”

„Show me”

„Not here” she looked at the house again, whispering. She leaned grabbing a basket full of fruits „That will be enough. Come on”

„I, ugh, look, I think I should be going already”

„I’ll walk you, gimmie a minute” and she walked inside without waiting for his answer. As she went further inside, she could smell the scent of herbs mother must have brewed. She knew it. Whenever her mother felt tired or had a headache she could do this mixture.

„Mint, lemon balm, ginkgo leaf, lavender, and white willow bark” the girl whispered it to herself, reminding herself of the proportions. She approached the couch, and leaned over „Mom?” she said softly. Nothing happened, her mother was in deep sleep. She had a while then, so she quickly returned to Kakashi standing awkwardly.

„You sure? You won’t get into trouble for that?”

She chuckled „Nah. Mom will be sleeping, and father won’t be here until late evening. And I know where I live, I won’t be lost”

„Uh, fine” he shrugged and tucked hands in pockets, still wondering why he didn’t leave when she was still inside.  
  
His house wasn’t so far as she thought it would be. Time passed quickly, even if they hadn’t spoken the whole time.

„So… This is yours I guess” She said as she looked with curiosity around when they stopped in the front yard „And you wanted me to show you something?”

„Well, yeah” he looked at her with impatience „what are you waiting for?”

She nodded, closed her eyes, and focused. Soon she felt warm energy flow. She guided it to her hand, and as soon she felt a familiar buzzing in her fingers, she reached out and touched Kakashi's hand.

He jumped back as a small discharge struck his palm. „Hey!”

„What? You wanted me to show!”

„Yeah, but not on me, dammit! I could hit you back!”

She giggled „Nah, you wouldn’t, you’re not a meanie”

„You don’t know it…”

„But you don’t look like one”

„Yeah? What if I did this?” within a blink of an eye he jumped to her and hit her with a touch of a force. He managed to see her surprise before she flew a bit and fell face to the ground.

„See? I’m not as nice as you think” he said. But she didn’t move.  
  
 _Uh-oh._  
  
Is she breathing? Did he hit her too hard? „Hey! You hear me?”  
  
No movement. _Shit_.  
  
He walked over to her, grabbed her arm to turn her over, but as soon as he touched her, he felt that his hand was pushed away, and in a second she jumped, pushing him back and trying to pin him down. She wasn’t as strong as him, so grabbing her wrists and overturning her on her back wasn’t hard. He was about to say something when the pain struck his forearm.

She fucking _bit_ him.  
  
He jumped on his feet, looking at teeth marks on his forearm „What the hell, are you insane?! What do you think you’re do-„ he stopped as he looked at her.  
She stood there. In a position ready to fight, with hands drawn before her ready to defend herself. Any trace of her self-confidence and usual smile was replaced by pure determination and anger, breathing quickly with her eyes locked on him. He could almost feel how she wanted to fight, she was _ready for it_ , he could almost see her body shivered a little.  
He narrowed his eyes. Still confused, he moved slowly, circling around her, watching her following, not turning her eyes for a second. Focused on him. He marked a move, she responded as she’d wanted to respond to his attack.  
He did it again. She responded again.  
And again.  
Again.  
Much slower than last time, he jumped again to her, with a fist aimed onto her shoulder. She barely managed to block it although the force he used, made her hardly stand on her feet. But with that movement, she stepped forward. He blocked her elbow as she tried to counter. He pushed her back a little, releasing her from his grip. Again she took a defensive pose. With the same determination and anger on her face.

Kakashi chuckled „Not bad for a girl. But you need to be stronger if you want to get to the academy”

Eri blushed. In a second her expression changed from anger to smile „You think?”

He nodded. That girl was really odd but…

„Maybe I could train sometime with you?”

„Uh, yeah sure, maybe”

Her smile grew bigger. „Awesome!” She looked at the sky „But… I gotta go now, it’s getting dark, and my mom will wake soon… See ya soon, Kashi!” she waved and run away

„See ya” he muttered in the air, feeling weird warmness in his chest.  
  
When she returned to her home it was dark already. However entire home was enlightened, and additional pair of shoes stood on the porch.  
  
 _Father’s home._  
  
She ran to the door but stopped as soon as she heard screams. Slowly she came closer, listening to the fight, peeking through the keyhole.

„She will not attend! Not yet, not next time! She is NOT ready! Not now, not ever!” Takara screamed at her husband. The sound of shattered glass pierced the girl's ears.

„With that attitude, you’ll never see her as ready to attend” Man spoke calmly „She will be just fine, all she needs is training…”

The woman growled in anger „Are you even listening to me, Yori? I won’t let my daughter into the academy!” She crossed her arms "I don’t want her to be a tool!"

„A tool?” father asked with anger, his voice sounded like a sudden thunder during a peaceful night „Are you listening to yourself?! You assume that as soon as she will start learning, they will brainwash her?!”

Everything went silent for a moment. Eri could hear her heartbeat, as she stood behind the wooden door. After a few seconds, her mother spoke, with a harsh, unfamiliar, and dry voice. „And you not?” asked with disbelief „They will teach her how to kill, Yori. How to take someone's life without hesitation! Or how to use her body to get whatever her object will be. They will force her to sell herself if it will be needed. To die if they’ll have a wish like that!”

„So what do you want, Takara?”

„I want her to be safe. I want her to have a decent life, not to worry about if she will return. To have someone to come back to, without fear of mourning facing every day” the woman's voice broke. Tears started to flow through her red from anger cheeks „All I want is for her to lead a quiet and decent life. To be safe…”

„By taking from her a chance to learn how to protect herself? How to fight for life that she’d want someday?!”

„She is barely six! She doesn’t know shit what she wants!” Takara screamed again throwing another glass object that was in reach of her hand, shattering it on a nearby wall „It’s only a child!”

„And you’ll decide for her? It was you who always told how you hated when your mother decided what is best for…”

„My mother decided that I should be a kunoichi! And I was more than happy when Eri was born, and I could focus on her and studying what I love. I don’t have to kill anyone. I’m not a mindless tool and I can decide about what’s happening to me. And don’t you dare bring my mother again to this!”

„And because of that, you will forbid her? Because you became a good med-nin, and you saved-”

„I lost many lives on my duty. I remember everyone that I lost. I remember how they asked me to kill people instead of treating them. I remember their contempt as I always refused to harm! So yes, I will forbid her, as long it will prevent her from suffering!”

„And what next? Who she will become?”

„She can be an herbalist, like me. She could help Nara with duties in the forest, making ointments and have nothing to do with death”

„So you want her to be like you. A herbal healer, fine. And what about her traits? You know that she inherited lightning nature” Yori came back to a calm voice „She could use to protect herself if only had a chance to learn how to use it.”

„I know her nature very well." Takara snapped "And I told you many times: we should ask about sealing it away when she was born, so she’d never even think about becoming a shinobi” Takara's voice was low and bitter. She didn’t have the strength to scream anymore. She was scared, she knew that there is more than a father nature than her girl inherited. Something that shouldn’t be there, not awaken in her bloodline for generations. If anyone would know… The woman chased away the thought. No, only she knows, and Eri was forbidden to use it or talk about it to anyone. Not even her father. „I can’t let it happen,” she said weakly

„It’s not only your decision to make.” he said with a soft voice again „She is also my daughter a-”

Eri opened the front door with slow movement, trying not to make any sound. Yet old hinges betrayed her, squeaking loudly through the silence.  
Feelings mixed in her, making her breathe heavily, clenching her fists. Tears started to form up in the corners of her eyes.

Takara ran up to the girl. Her face red and tired looked a few years older „Eri, sweetie… What’s going on…”

„She heard everything. She stood there from some time moment I believe” tall man came up to them, covering the soft light source that came from the room. His usual rough features were softened by seeing his daughter in this state, with a little bit of sorrow and guilt that she had to listen to their fight.

„Is that so?” A delicate touch of mother's hand on the girl's cheek made Eri twitch „I told you it’s not nice to eavesdrop to adul-„

„Why don’t you care what _I_ want?” A sudden question broke away from the girl's lips „Why I must be like you? I don't want to...” The silence that fell was thick.

Her mother only looked at her with sadness and pain. As she took a deep breath, she stood up, leaving the girl on the threshold. She sat on the green couch, with eyes locked on the fireplace.  
The silence and tension were unbearable, tears flown from girls' brown eyes as little streams. She was about to scream when she felt a big, strong palm pressing on her shoulder. „Come, my little, it’s time for bed. Mom and I have a lot to discuss”

„But I-„ she was about to protest, but the man picked her up like a feather. Eri wrapped her arms around fathers neck as he took her upstairs, to her room.

„Why she won’t listen to me, dad?” She whispered in her father's ear.

He hummed, ash he put her on the bed „Your mother is just concerned about you. She will always see you as something precious because she loves you, no matter what path you’ll choose. She just wants you to be happy. And sometimes she is afraid for you. The life of a shinobi is not an easy one. This path is full of danger and sorrow. But I think you're stronger than your mom thinks, you know? And I think you'd be great kunoichi” He said as he stood in the opened door „Now, to bed, it’s late enough for you. But first, go cleanup yourself, you’re covered in dirt… What happened?”

„I-I… I think I made a friend today…”

„That’s very nice of you sweetie. You should have lots o friends. I’m sure you’ll make much more soon.”

„Dad, I-„ „Shower, and bed” his voice was firm „You need to rest well if you want to train tomorrow”

He closed the door behind him, leaving his daughter with a big smile.


	3. Training nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out to be very hard to write. I tend to write too much of a dialogues, and I'm trying to change it ;)

Eri woke up as the sky started to lighten. She smiled. For the last week, her father was home, and she did nothing but training. However, the mother didn’t speak to her at all. She’d only mutter in response, without looking at her child.  
Eri jumped out of the bed and instantly regretted it. Her muscles were sore, her whole body was covered in bruises and small cuts. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. The black eye was almost gone, her lower lip still has a small wound but wasn’t swollen anymore. The scratch on her forehead was fresh. But she couldn’t complain. She opened the window. The chill breeze made her shiver but woke her up enough to start her day.   
As she got out of her room, she could hear that her parents were already up. 

„Mom, dad?” She asked as went downstairs. 

„You’re up already?” Father asked as she sat at the table „We’re not gonna train today little one. I have a new assignment from, and I need to leave soon”

„B-but you promised…”

„You can’t fulfill all promises in your life. Sometimes you have to do what you have to do” he said, as placed few pats on her head „Time for me. Takara, will you…?” The woman nodded „Great. I’m off then” he kissed his wife and daughter on the cheek and he was gone.

Takara and Eri were sitting in awkward silence. Every second seemed to last too long for a little girl, as she could not sit and last the silence. Takara cleared her throat.

„Eri, listen to me very carefully, because I won’t repeat myself,” she said in a low dry voice. The girl froze on this tone „As you know because you heard this over from the last few days, I’ve been… Speaking with your father, about what will be next. You’re growing up, you have some… Dreams that we should… Honor.” She sighed and took a long sip from her cup. The girl could feel the scent of mint and lemon balm.

„So your father and I made an agreement, that if you really want it, you will attend the academy” she looked at the sudden smile on her daughter’s face „but there are some things that I’d like you to respect, okay?”

„Yes, mom, whatever you want” she responded with a high pitched happy voice

„First of all, I will still teach you of herbs, but I will show you more advanced things this time. Second, I will not train nor spar with you, but as soon as you’ll start the academy that shouldn’t be a problem. When your father will be home, he’ll take of you.”

The girl nodded on her words, focused too much on the fact that she’ll be allowed to the academy „Is that all?”

„No. You won’t show anyone what you’re capable of. And you know what I mean. Father will train you with lightning techniques, and that’s what you’ll use. You will not reveal this to your father or to your teachers or anyone.”

„So… What if I’ll do it… By accident…”

„You have to watch yourself,” her mother said harshly „remember, it’s a secret”

The girl huffed angrily „Why? Why it’s a secret? You never told me…”

„No discussion. I will tell you when you’re old enough and I’ll know that you won’t go tell everyone about it.”

„Fine…”

Silence fell upon them again.

„So if you agree to that…” she started again „I need cherries for a pie, go pick them up for me, please. About noon we’ll go to a friend of mine. Her son is a bit older than you, but I think you’ll two will get along. So go, do it, and you’ll be off until then.” 

She nodded only. 

***

The walk to mother’s friend wasn’t comfortable. They walked in silence, the tension between them grew within every minute. She couldn’t understand it really, why her mother wasn’t happy for her, why she is acting like that. She needed to know. 

„Mom…”

She didn’t respond to her.

„Mom!”

„Not now, we’re here” she cut her off, as she knocked on a door.

After a second of a rumble, the door was opened by a blonde woman, a bit older than the mother. She smiled and invited them inside. 

„So, Takara, this is the daughter of yours? She is pretty… What’s the age difference between her and my Sachiyo??” the woman said as they sat in the living room

„It’s three years difference between them.”

„Well now, that’s not a lot”

„Sweetie, come on, where are your manners, this is Misei Mihara. My dear friend. Say hello to her, don’t be rude” she said pushing her daughter forward

„Hello, Misei-san. My name is Eri, it’s nice to meet you” she bowed politely, making her mother glare.

„It’s nice to meet you” the woman laughed „Why won’t you go outside? My son is already there, you can go play with him a bit”

Her mother looked at her, giving her to understand, that she should leave adults alone. The girl shrugged and went outside.

„She is really sweet, you know?” Misei said when the girl left „She is a lot like you”

„She is sweet on the surface, but underneath… She is like her father. She got his character, and it’s getting really hard to restrain her…”

It was chilly despite the sunny weather. Eri searched the backyard with her eyes. Few, almost dry bushes, yellow-ish grass, one miserable apple tree, a stone bench underneath. And blond-haired boy sitting on the bench. He didn’t see her, reading a book. Eri went up to him, cleared her throat. He jumped. 

„What? Who are you?” He asked. He had a soft voice, and very delicate features, almost like a girl

„I’m Eri. You must be Sachiyo. Your mother told me to come here to meet you” she shrugged

He stood up and bowed before her „It is very nice to meet you Eri-san”

„Eri-san?” She snorted „Don’t call me that, that’s dumb. I’m just Eri”

„Whatever you say just-Eri-not-san. How may I help you?”

„I just said it dumb-dumb. Your mom told me to come here. For company, I guess? What you're reading?”

„Oh, uh this is „Medical chronicle of shinobi””

Eri frowned „So you’re a student?”

„Yes, I am. Second-year to the academy. I want to become med-nin someday like Tsunade-sama” 

„That’s uh, nice. Sounds boring tho…” she shrugged

„Oh… Ok. Would you like to play Shogi then?”

She only nodded, distracted by a sudden change of topic, as she sat next to him.  
They played in silence until sunset. Out of four rounds, Eri lost all. Partially because she didn’t get the rules, and because she was extremely bored and not paying any attention to Sachiyo explanations. She was irritated by defeat, and the boy wasn’t really chatty during the game.   
She was relieved when her mother called her to return home.   
And again, that damn silence. Again, almost unbearable tension. She felt anger building up in her. She clenched her fists until her knuckles became white. 

„Why won’t you talk to me?” She snapped finally

„What are you talking about, sweetie?”

„From the past week, you won’t speak to me. Since I overheard you and dad, you don’t want to do anything that involves me. Why? Why mom?!” the girl screamed

Takara stood in the middle of their yard, looking at her daughter with remorse. 

„You wouldn’t understand it, you’re too immature…”

„Try me, mom” 

Her mother sighed „I’m… I’m afraid that you will change.” She said after a brief moment of silence „That you will become someone without morals. That at some point you will stop being my daughter and become someone else.” Tears started to form in her brown eyes so similar to her daughter’s „I don’t want to lose you to the chain of hate and destruction, to those who are in charge, and use you only to satisfy their needs…”

Without much thought Eri jumped on her mother, wrapping her hands around her mother's neck, hugging her tightly.

„Mom… Why do you think I’ll change. I don’t want to change. I still want to be me. But I want to be strong, so I can protect you, and dad, and everyone that I know. But I don’t want to become a baddie. And I won’t” she smiled 

„I’m sorry.” her mother said returning her hug, with tears flowing on her cheeks „I’m so sorry sweetie. I’m sorry for not respecting you. I know it’s been your dream for a long time now. And I promise, to help you as much as I could” 

„Thanks, mom” she kissed her on a cheek „And I promise that when I will become a shinobi, I will guard you”

„Sure you will” she said, although she knew that it's most probably an empty promise. One of many her girl will have to make on her path „Now come home, there is a lot of work for tomorrow”

***

She couldn’t sleep. First, she wasn’t tired at all. Everything in her was buzzing out of emotions. Second, the moonlight was distracting her, making the room very bright almost like during a day. She got up and opened the window, inhaling cold air into her lungs. She dressed warmer, and got out through the window, making sure that it stays barely open. She jumped into the front yard and hummed. It wasn’t the first time she would sneak out during the night. In the beginning, she just sat on the rooftop. Then she’d try to sneak out to outside the village walls, but she was actually caught on that.   
_What about training grounds?_ \- a soft voice in her head prompted  
Yeah. Training grounds. There should be some mannequins that she could beat. Maybe she could work on that chakra control. Without further thought, she ran into the cold night.  
As she arrived, she could see that someone is already there. Moving swiftly enough, so she couldn’t see the figure in the moonlight. She approached the woods and started to sneak around to observe. Moving closer, she focused. A familiar spike of chakra reached her, and she smiled upon realization who it was. She came closer, hiding behind a tree and observing him.  
The wooden dummy received hit after hit and shattered a splinter once in a while until the top part was torn off. Kakashi stood there, watching his work, panting with slight exhaustion. After a brief moment, he moved to the second dummy, hitting it with his fists and feet.   
She wriggled a bit, as standing in the same position started to faint her. She heard a short snap coming underneath her feet as she stepped on some dry twig. Eri froze.

  
 _Shit._  
  
Kakashi looked around thoroughly, looking for the source of the sound. Eri covered her mouth with her palm, trying not to make another sound. She felt like these few seconds lasted for an  
eternity. Finally, he turned back to the dummy and stood in an attacking position. She sighed and rested her forehead against the tree trunk. That was close…  
 _  
Movement?_  
  
She felt that without focusing.  
She looked at the area, but it was empty. Where the hell did he-  
  
 _Behind._  
  
She turned around, just in time to crouch down to avoid an attack. His fist hit the air where she was a moment ago.   
She felt as he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned upright. She looked at him. Despite the mask, she could see that he wasn’t really pleased by the interruption.

„Are you insane? You’re stalking me now?” His voice was annoyed. The boy pinned her by her shoulders to the tree, pale moonlight fell on her face „The hell happened? Did someone beat you?” he let down his tone, as in the light he could see little bruises and cuts on her face

„N-No, nothing happened. I’m sorry I interrupted your training. You could hit me tho, baka” she huffed as she shook his hands off.

„How I was supposed to know that it’s you? I only knew that someone is hiding behind the tree. Besides I heard how twig snapped, so you’re not exactly stealthy one” he shrugged 

„You don’t know who it is? You don’t feel that?”

„Feel what?”

„I mean” she looked up searching for words „I usually know who it is? Ugh… I need to meet this someone, and if I focus, and feel this something, I can later say who that someone is more or less…” she rolled her eyes and moved towards the training dummies

„So, like a sensor? I mean, you’re trained to be already?”

„I don’t know. My father says that it can come in convenient someday” she looked at him, and for the brief moment, she thought that his eyes saddened „and ordered to do it whenever I could. You know. To focus and feel” she shrugged as she sat down on a grass.

„Yeah, that’s actually quite valuable ability, but it does take a fair amount of practice...„ he paused for a moment „Still you didn’t say what happened to your face. Someone beat you and you couldn’t hit back?” he mocked

„No. Father was training with me for the past few days” again, this brief moment of sadness in his eyes

 _He is visiting his father's grave_ \- mother’s voice echoed in her head. _Damn_.

„That’s eh, good for you” he said, and turned back to beating the crap out of dummy.

She wanted to ask him about his dad. But she wasn’t sure if she could. She didn’t want to hurt him at this level. Sure, beat him, physically. But not to mention cause this sad look again.  
Questions swirled in her head. What happened? How was he? Did they practice a lot? Does he miss him? How it’s like to live alone?   
She felt sudden pain spreading through her chest. She felt sorry for him. The girl couldn’t imagine how it is to not have parents. She tried to picture, how it is to lose them at once, but she couldn’t. She never lost someone. It must be tough. Her fists clenched. No, no-one should feel like this. She stood up.

„Train with me”

„What?” He turned around with a sign of surprise in his eyes

„Train with me. I mean, you know already that I’m not completely… Defenseless. And it’s always better to train with a living person, not a lifeless practice pole” she smiled at him

„You’re sure? I’ll beat the crap out of you. You’re just a… You’re weaker” 

„I know” she nodded „but, I can catch up. I need to catch up. I want to get to the academy on the next occasion. So help me, and I’ll let you beat the shit out of me. And I just want to remind you that I almost got you to the ground last time” she laughed

„Yeah, you _tried_ to pin me down. You’re weird, Eri, you know that?” 

„I know, Kashi. So, how’s it gonna be?” She held out her hand to him. 

He looked at her. She was a different one, for sure. Weird as hell, stubborn, with some peculiar attitude, not entirely stupid, and she had high hopes to become a shinobi.  
He blinked few times. She stood there still with her hand, with this stupid grin and sparkling eyes.

„Fine” he shook her hand. Her grin grew even bigger „Come on then"

***

For the next few months, she’d sneak out from home so she could meet him at training grounds whenever it was possible, often despite that she already practiced with her father. If one of them - _but mostly Eri_ \- was really exhausted or particularly sore, they’d sit and train hand seals or chakra focus, or she’d just watch others trying to beat Kakashi if she came soon enough.  
In the beginning, she wanted to punch him in his „stupid face” all the time. But over time, she learned how to hold her temper a bit, as she became more focused and aware of the importance of control if she wants to become a shinobi. 

Over time he’d drop some bits about him but never about his father. She’d gathered each and every one of them, but never said anything. Only asked if he wants to talk more about it. But his answer was all the same - „no”. She didn’t push him, as she thought it would be better that way, even if curiosity was eating her alive, she learned to keep all questions to herself.   
She eventually asked her mother about Sakumo Hatake. She learned that he committed suicide, that he’d rather save his comrades and abandon the mission, that even at his funeral people were talking bad about him. Eri really felt bad about his son, but she’d knew that he wouldn’t talk to her about it, especially when she’d nag him about it, so she dropped the questions completely.  
She, on the other hand, was open. She’d talk all the time, about her, her mother, plans, ideas, everything that she could. He’d answer „mhm” most of the time. Or didn’t answer anything.

After few weeks she’d improve her skills. She managed to become closer to match up to his speed and strength, although she’d still lose every sparring to some point. Until one day she managed to beat him, with a lot of effort, but yet, she did. Kakashi would only congratulate her, nod with recognition, just to wipe her face into the training ground the next day.   
Even her father noticed that she was improving much faster, but he’d just stated that he has a talented daughter. 

And it became a routine for her: get up, wash off whatever left from last night, train with father or learn from mother, learn some things needed to the academy, pretend o go to sleep, sneak out, get few hours of sleep, repeat. Even if at the beginning the lack of proper sleep and rest would affect her and lead to sporadic pass out. But she didn’t really care and just got used to it.

***

Summertime came faster than Eri thought. Her dad was gone even more often, and her mom took a job at Konohagakure hospital, as a nurse. Eri took her academy exam in the first term available and… She passed. With a quite high score. Even she was surprised, given that she argued with one of the examiners. She wouldn’t know that they called her anger eruption „adorable” when she left.  
A few days later she’d go there to see newly appointed genins. 

„So… Everyone says that you’re the youngest that graduated from the academy”

„Yup” Kakashi answered when they were heading into the training grounds, hands tucked in his pockets.

„And, it took you only a year. So you’re a genius or something” she looked with undisguised envy on his hitai-ate

„Yup. That’s what they say. So, I’ve seen your name on the admission list. You made it” he said, and she’d swear he smiled briefly under his mask.

„Well, yeah. It was easy. Thank you, you helped me a lot” she smiled, feeling her cheeks started to burn.

He shrugged only. „So listen…” Kakashi said as they got into a familiar training area „I won’t be able to train with you anymore. At least not as much as we did.”

„Why is that?”

„I’ll meet new sensei and team tomorrow, hopefully, someone who won’t get really in my way. But it would mean training with them, leaving the village on missions and stuff like that…” he rolled his eyes, clearly unsatisfied

„Well, I’ll be coming here anyway I guess, I used to come here, can't stand sitting at home. So I’ll be training alone then, just come when you could join” she crossed her arms.

„Sure, I guess. So, you think you gonna pass?”

„Well, that’s the plan, isn’t it?” She laughed „How long does it take for non-geniuses?”

„Ugh, four, five years? Some would stay there longer, all depends” he looked at her „Two years”

„What?”

„Two years, you can make it. Three if you fuck it up.”

„How possibly you’d know?”

„I’m a genius, remember?”

She snorted at his comment „I really doubt it, but sure, I’ll try… So what now? Gonna let me try to shove your stupid face in the ground one more time?”

He nodded. And this time she was sure that he smiled underneath his stupid mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	4. Wood Clone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's V-day, and I'm sitting here, finishing this chapter. It was hard to finish really, as I couldn't find the place where I could stop ^_^'.  
> As usual, I made too much dialogues, but I tried to throw a little backstory and some more of an actual content!  
> 

„Eriii~” high-pitched voice reached her ears, and the next thing she felt was a violet-haired girl dangling on her neck

„Anko,” Eri answered with a smile, looking at her friend „What’s up?”

The other girl hummed „You know, same-same. I’m soooooo bored. Emiko-sensei still doesn’t want to give out our Ikebana exam results, and I’m so done waiting…”

„Well, now I’d rather not know. I did terribly. I hate arranging flowers, and I’m sure she will fail me.” Eri rolled her eyes. To fail her tests on such a stupid thing - she’d have to bury herself alive from embarrassment. Especially in front of a certain silver-haired boy, as he'd mock the shit out of her.

It’s been almost two years since she walked first time into the academy. And since the first day she hated the fact that as a girl, she had to attend - completely worthless in her childish mind - activities, like flower arranging or etiquette lessons. Bored beyond her limits, Eri would mostly doze off during those classes, which led to poor grades and only confirmed her belief that she will not be good at „infiltration and blending in”. But when it came to herbs and poisons she was on top of her class - thanks to her mother's lectures. 

She’d rather focus on other things - she was quite good with hand seals, and ninjutsu, compared to the rest of the students she could do basic techniques without much trouble after few months. Taijutsu and weapons like katanas or kanas were also a promising area. In genjutsu, she was average, given that they only were taught how to recognize and snap out of one. 

Anko put her arm around her shoulder „So, Spark, you want to wait for the results, or we should go grab some Dango?” 

Eri smiled at the nickname. „We should wait, Anko. You can wait for another hour…”

„Well, yeah, but I don’t want to stand in the line! Come on, you should listen to older ones!”

„You’re only a year older than me! But fine, fine. Let’s go. But you’re buying!” Eri giggled as they ran outside the academic walls

When the academia bell marked noon, the two girls rushed back. When they arrived, the yard was crowded by fellow students, trying to read their results out of the notice board. As Eri finally made her way through the crowd, she was able to see the board with names. She looked once. Twice.

_No. No, no. Nonononono…_

When she looked for the third time, she finally found it. A happy squeal escaped her mouth.

***

On the next day, she was appointed to meet her sensei and team. With her hitai-ate placed with pride on her forehead, Eri went to the meeting place, as soon as the sun rose. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice how instead of the meeting point, she got herself into the training grounds. She sighed. It’s been a while since she trained here. Academia took most of her time, and missions took most of her sparring partner time. Now, when she’s gonna be put in a team, she won’t have time for this at all. She would lie if she’d say that she doesn’t miss their meetings.   
She still had some time before her team will gather. She positioned herself in front of the training dummy. Well, since no-one was around…  
She closed her eyes and formed her hands in snake seal. She felt a familiar buzz in her hands, but she focused to reach something else. She concentrated her will on the dummy. On the ground beneath it. She didn’t use it for a long time, she almost felt excited to…

_A tic of energy._

Eri opened her eyes. A small branch started to grow underneath the dummy, wrapping slowly around its limb. She exhaled slowly, holding it for a while, and then retreated and releasing the dummy. She smirked. As a genin, she will be able to train outside the village walls, without unnecessary eyes, guards that would turn her back to home, and mom won’t ever…

„How did you do that?” She heard an unknown male voice behind her. She froze. The man emerged out of the thin air. She turned around to see a blonde-haired man dressed in a green flak jacket. She recognized him, as she saw him once when Kakashi departed from the village with his team, shortly after he became a chunin. 

She gulped as she looked into his eyes. Her head was full of thoughts. Should she run? Can she run from him? What mother will tell? Will he tell mother? What will the mother do to her? Why she can move? Why she can’t speak? _Why-_

„Hey, hey, hey, easy there,” he said as fright on the girl’s face started to intensify „I just want to know where did you learn that.” he said with a calm voice, taking a step towards her.

She wanted to move, but she couldn’t. Her body refused to listen to her. She shook uncontrollably.

„You don’t have to be scared of me.” another step „Do you know who I am?”

Eri nodded after a while of hesitation „Y-you’re M-Minato, sen-sei of K-Kakas-shi’s t-team…m…” she answered with a trembling voice. Her mouth was dry, and every word burned in her throat. What will happen to her now? She screwed up. She screwed up, like big time. Shit, shit, shit. 

„That’s right.” he squatted in front of her „You don’t have to be afraid of me, okay? Just relax.” 

It took her a while to calm her breath and regain control over her trembling body „O-okay.”

„Good.” He smiled „So, tell me first what’s your name?”

„I’m… Yoshino… Eri…”

„Yoshino? Are you a daughter of Takara Yoshino? The one who works in the hospital?” The girl nodded in answer „It’s nice to meet you, Eri. So, tell me, did someone showed you how to do what you did moments ago?”

„N-no” she stared at the ground, knowing she had no options to run from this. Either she’ll tell him, or he’ll find a way to make her talk.

„I see. Then how did you do that?”

„I just… I always could… I… Just… Know. I don’t practice this. Pleasedon’ttellmymomaboutthis” she threw the last sentence from her in a one breath

„Excuse me, what did you just say?”

„I… Can you please…” the girl took a deep breath „Don’t tell my mom, that you saw it? She forbid me to talk about it, or use it…”

„I see, and I understand why your mom asked you to be quiet about it. Does anybody else know about this? Your dad, family, friends?”

„No. Only me, mom… And now you.”

„I see.” He looked around „So, we’ll keep this between us for now, okay? Good” he stood up and pat her shoulder with a smile. „I believe you should be going now.”

She felt relief as she nodded and without delay run away from the training grounds, not paying any attention to anything else.

She ran without stopping until she reached the meeting place. Panting hard she fell onto her knees. A knot in her stomach grew tighter and tighter, making her feel sick. Muscles in her legs were cramped, completely denying the possibility to get up. On her knees, she managed to climb on the nearest bench. She laid down, with hands covering her face. Her eyes burned from holding back tears. 

***

„Oh, you’re already here?” She heard a familiar voice. She laid there for a while, losing a sense of time. „Hey, are you asleep?” He added after few seconds of silence.

„No, I’m not, Sachiyo.” She snapped without even looking at him „I’m just laying here, without any damn reason.”

„Ey, you don’t have to be so rude, you know?” 

„Oh, bite me.”

The boy chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bench.   
Wasn’t long until the third genin, Hinoki joined, followed by their new sensei.   
He looks like a giant praying mantis - was the first thing that came to Eri’s mind when she saw their new sensei. Tall, skinny, and with too big eyes that didn’t fit the slim face.

„So, so. You’re my new three pupils… Good, good. My name is Daiki Omura, but you’ll call me Daiki-sensei. For the next few years, you’ll be under my command, and if it will go well, you’ll all live to the point of becoming chunin.” He yawned „So, I’ve read your files before, but I still need you to pass the test before I know you’re not completely useless. There is no place for useless units in this team, you get it?”

All three nodded instantly.

„The test” he was speaking about was fairly easy - theoretical questions when every one of them had to a single sparring session with him, then showoff of basic techniques. Nothing that academia tests wouldn’t cover yet. Satisfied, sensei announced all three is verified positively, and it should be an honor for them to have such a sensei like him, and informing that tomorrow their first mission will begin.

***

The sky became darker and darker, as late evening fell upon Konohagakure. Two men stood on the balcony, on the top of Hokage tower. The older one was staring at the rooftops of the village, puffing his pipe. Younger with blonde hair was standing behind him, waiting for an answer.

„Are you sure?”

„Yes, Lord Third.” 

„She isn’t one of the…”

„No, it doesn’t seem like that, we would’ve known by now. Although her mother did great work to hide it. The girl is innocent here, she can’t know why she has to restrain herself from using it.”

„I see.” Old man hummed 

„How is it even possible?” The younger man asked after a minute of silence.

„We will find out. For now, we need to make sure that no-one will know. They can’t discover this unless we want this poor girl to become another experiment subject.”

„I’m aware Lord Third. What now? She needs training, yet no-one is suitable to show her anything. The only option that I see is lending her a copy of the old scrolls to learn and guide her to a place that would be safe. It will be better if she’d keep control over it, instead of manifesting on a first bigger threat, especially if we’re facing a threat of war.”

„Agreed. Do that immediately. That will be all.”

As the young man bowed and vanished without a sound, the Third Hokage sank deeper in his thoughts.

***

Her room was dark and silent, despite her mother doing household duties. She needed peace, desperately. But as she peeked through the window, she knew that peace is not meant for her, at least not for the next few weeks. The yellow-haired man from before just entered their front yard, weaving to her. She hid behind the wall, just to not engage any other contact with him, even if she knows it was meaningless. 

She heard the doorbell, the opening door, and mumbled voices coming from downstairs. She crawled under the blanket on her bed, waiting motionless. She couldn’t say how long she would lay there. Sometimes one of the voices became loud, and she thought she could recognize single words, but she couldn’t make herself focus on that. But after some time, they stopped. 

Eri hoped that it’s all over. Maybe he didn’t say anything to her mom, maybe it was something else, maybe… She heard a silent knock, and a moment after the door opened slowly, a silent click of a light switch. 

„Don’t hide, kid.” A calm male voice broke the silence after a while. „We need to talk.”

Slowly she merged from underneath a blanket, with the face of someone sentenced to torture. The man chuckled and sat down on the edge of her bed.

„How angry is my mom…?” Eri asked before Minato started to speak, causing him to chuckle one more.

„Well, she isn’t happy for sure, but I’m sure your mom will be over it soon” he paused to clear his throat „So, I guess you know what I’m here, and first of all I’d like you to answer some questions, and answer them honestly, okay?” The girl nodded at his words „So first, I’ve seen earlier that you used the snake seal. Why?”

„Ugh, I… It was someday, that I trained with… Something that dad showed me, the lightning thing, and I noticed that… It’s easiest for me to focus on that and… Feel this?”

„Feel this?”

„Yeah… It’s not like the buzzing in hands, it’s more like...” She paused looking for words „It’s like when you feel that it’s warm outside, and you feel it’s spring-like something is flowing and steady at the same time? Ugh, I really don’t know how to say it…” she blushed and shook her head.

„It’s fine.” He chuckled „It’s something everyone can feel differently, but within the years, we stop paying attention to that, as we use chakra every moment. So I need to ask again: does anyone else know about you have this ability?”

„N-no. Only mom, and now you. I don’t think that anyone else knows.”

„Good. Do you know why your mom told you to keep this a secret?” Eri shook her head, and Minato sighed. He couldn’t tell her the whole story. It wasn’t something 8-year-old should know.

Not yet at least. „Let’s just say, that your… Ability is very rare. Unique, I’d say. And there are some… People here and there, who would like to use this for their own good and needs. Do you understand?”

„Soooo… Like they would want me to be a baddie?”

„Exactly like that.” He smiled.

„How I should know that you’re not one?” She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest.

His jaw was about to drop, but he masked it with a laugh. „That’s actually a very good question. And I guess, I can say that your mom wouldn’t let me talk to you like that if I was the bad guy. But you need to learn how to judge it by yourself. And speaking of learning…” he opened one of the pouches on his green flak jacket „This is for you.” He handed her a small scroll.

„What’s this?” She asked as she took off the wax seal with the weird two-forkish-like symbol, and unrolled it a bit „Mokuton?”

„Yes. This scroll contains some of the techniques that you should learn, but for now, you’ll learn them only in theory.”

„How am I supposed to do that?” Girl frowned. This whole situation grew even more strange.

„You have to learn this scroll, but without using chakra so far. In a few weeks, I will come, and I will take you to the safe place, so you can start to practice there.”

Practice? So she’ll be allowed… She smiled with excitement „So… I’ll be using this every day? I mean, if I’ll learn would it mean that I would…”

„No, sadly.” his answer wiped off the smile on her face instantly. „You need to wait until the right time will come.” He stood up and looked at her. He could see dozens of unspoken questions in her dark brown eyes. He shook his head „Next time, Eri.” And with this, he left, leaving the confused girl alone.

***

The next days turned into one. Her team would do mission, after mission, after mission. Even if they were not complicated ones - help somewhere in the field, clean the local archives or babysit some brats - she felt exhausted.   
Again her mother wouldn’t speak to her, and her assignments didn’t help in their relations. When Eri came home after the whole day, she was ‚just leaving to work’ or ‚too tired to do anything’.   
Her father wasn’t at home for over four months. They’d sometimes got the message from him, reassuring them that he is alive and well, but he couldn’t come back home yet.

Few weeks passed. She was getting used to overwhelming loneliness and silence at home. One evening she was sitting at the table in the kitchen, browsing scrolls and books, when she heard a knock on the door. She reached with her senses, to find out that her guest was someone she knew. Through the little frosted glass window that was in the door, she could see blonde shag.

„Come in, it’s open!” She shouted a few seconds later when she connected the dots.

The door squeaked silently, and Minato came inside. With a smile, he came up to her „How you knew it was me?”

„Well, I’ve seen you through the glass…”

„And what if it would be someone disguised as me?” 

„Well… You felt familiar. So I took a guess.”

„Feel familiar? Fascinating.” He nodded and frowned looking at the books scattered across the table „These are some serious titles for someone at your age. ‚Basic tactics and formations’,

‚Deciphering, volume 2’,... Volume two? Isn’t it a bit too early for that? You’re not getting chunin exams yet as far as I know, and this is chunin-level knowledge.” He frowned

„I know. But I’m bored and home alone, so I figured, I can make some notes for the future.”

„I see… And how it’s going?”

„It’s not ikebana, so it’s quite good.” She giggled „But… if you’re here does it mean that…?” A big smile started to bloom on her face as Minato nodded.

„Yes. You’re ready to go now?” She nodded and closed her books. „Good. Take a scroll with you.”

She started to pack up, as she looked at the mess she left in the room. 

_Mom will be angry if I won’t clean this… Oh hell, I’ll do it later._

***

They went not far from the village. The cave was hidden behind the curtain of different hanging weeds, then followed by some tunnel it ended up with dome, with a few small breaches at the top. 

„What’s this place?” The girl asked as she stepped inside.

„That’s one of the many underground constructions that exist near the village.” He said as he lit up few lanterns scattered around. ”We are not sure about their purpose, and they have various forms. We figured this would be appropriate, and it’s been abandoned for years. But before we do anything, I want to show you something. Come here.” He pointed to the wall. „Do you know what is this?”

She came closer. With black paint, there were painted complicated symbols. It wasn’t looking like anything she’d know, so she just shook her head.

„These are seals that can help hide things. They’re not perfectly secure, but should work until someone is specifically looking in here.” He performed few seals, too fast for her to register, and touched the painted lines. Instantly the symbols lit for a second. „You are not skilled yet to be able to perform these, but don’t worry, you’ll learn it someday.” He smiled. „So what’s the first technique that’s in the scroll?”

„Wood Clone Technique.”

It was hard to tell how long they been there. At first, her attempts to create a wood clone were… Miserable. Her first attempts ended up as a shapeless pile of branches and wood pieces. When she finally managed to create one that actually acted like a clone, Minato said that from now on, she has to create a clone to protect herself. So she ended up all bruised and with dozens of scratches before she managed to block anything. And when she managed to do that… She felt that every last bit of energy she had was gone, as she fell into the darkness.

***

Takara wasn’t pleased with recent events. No… ‚Not pleased’ was not enough. Furious, yes. There wasn’t a day recently that she didn’t regret not sealing away her daughter's chakra, or letting her go from her protection. She looked around the kitchen, as she came back from a particularly long shift. Her daughter left a mess again, scrolls were scattered around the floor, books stacked on chairs, single paper sheets with pretty handwriting laying on the counter. „ _The L-shape formation_ ” she read out loud „i _s a form used by small three to five-man teams in order to ambush a single target, exceeding the power of a single team member…_ ” Little bit of pride stung Takara somewhere in her guts, making her smirk. When she was at her daughter's age, she was only at the beginning of the academy, wasn’t even aware of the existence of such subjects. But her little smile faded away quickly.

„ _My child, you must remember. There is something in your blood, something that you possess but you can’t use.” Her mother spoke to her when Takara found out about her pregnancy „It didn’t ever awaken in your grandmother, in me, or in you. I can’t tell if it’s your child’s destiny, but Gods know that I’m praying for your child, hoping it won’t carry this burden.”_

_„What burden mother?! Why you never told me about this?!”_

_„There was no need for telling you, as neither me nor your grandmother seen any signs of uncommon chakra.”_

_„But you haven’t considered that MY CHILD can inherit some fucking Kekkei Genkai, without even telling me what it is?!”_

_The older woman slapped her daughter in the face „I won’t explain myself to you! You have no right to dispute with me, especially with that kind of language! You are a kunoichi, and your role is to obey your elders and eventually bring to this world another generation of healthy shinobi.”_

_„And what about my dreams?! What about Yori?!”_

_„Your dreams don’t matter. Your relationship with this man is a joke, and you’ll end it as soon as it’s possible.”_

_„No. No, mother, I won’t.” The young woman cried in anger „I will move to Konoha with him. I will raise my child the way I want, and I’ll make sure he or she will be strong!” She turned around and ran outside the cottage._

_„You’ll leave this place, you may never come back! You may never call yourself my daughter! And if you have any self-instinct you’ll kill your child as soon as you’ll see it’s different!” She shouted at Takara as she ran away._

_It was the last time when she saw her mother. She told her soon-to-be husband that her mother died in her sleep, and it’s too painful for her to even think about this place. And he respected, without further questions, and she was grateful for that. Although, her mother’s worlds burned deeply in her brain. She was trying to convince her husband that maybe their child won’t need to suffer shinobi life. But he refused._

_It happened when Eri was three. Her husband was again on a mission. Takara took her daughter for a walk through the forest, picking some wild berries. The little girl tried to help her, but with her short arms, she was barely able to pick something deeper in the bush, making the little girl angry, and making Takara smile at the view. And then it happened. Eri reached for a distant branch, so distant even she would have a problem to reach it and… It just grew long enough to make little girl grab it. And from this moment she knew her little girl is cursed._

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. She wasn’t really surprised seeing Minato at the doorstep, as she suspected he took the young girl for training. But she wasn’t expected in seeing her daughter in his arms, completely unconscious.

„Yeah, she pushed herself a bit too far.” He said with a sorry smile 

Takara sighed and took the girl in her arms „I can tell.” she said silently „How… How is she doing?”

„Promising, given that she has to find out on her own how to use this type of chakra. You should be proud of her.”

The woman nodded without a word, looking at bruises and scratches on the girl’s body.

„You know it’s inevitable. Wounds and scars are part of our lives.” Minato said as he caught her worried gaze „I better get going, otherwise, Kushina will kill me for coming back so late again.” And with a silent laugh, he was gone.

She took her daughter upstairs. Laid her on her bed, Takara covered her with a blanket. There was no point in waking her up for a shower or clothes change, as the girl was deeply asleep.  
Takara took the last look at the 8-year-old, as she stood at the door. You should be proud of her - Minato’s words rang in her head.

„I am proud of her” she whispered as she closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I hope you enjoyed it, hope you're not bored yet! Take care <3


	5. A Green Vest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! It's been a while. I rewrote this at least three times, and I'm still not fully happy of the outcome ^_^
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW: Description of violence and fights, blood, injuries, broken bones.

The days passed by quickly, filled with nervous training and last preparations. Despite the unstable times, the elders still wanted the village to held a traditional form of exams, even if it was only for the citizens of Konoha. Many didn't approve of this, but genins of Konohagakure were pretty excited about that.

The night before Eri couldn't sleep. The excitement was taking control again, overall it would be their second attempt to pass. The first time her teammate, Hinoki resigned even before the first, written stage. That didn't help them work together for the next six months, making team members tense and fight more between, ultimately leading them to fail few rather simple missions, which made their participation... Questionable. But this time, it has to be different, or she swears there will be casualties...

It was 5 am in morning.

"No point in sleeping now..." she murmured to herself, as she got dressed and packed. She looked over the mess of scrolls scattered across her desk. She sat down, just to read some of them once more.

_Tap._

A sudden sound startled her, interrupting her last-minute learning.

_Tap._

Something hit the window again.

_Tap._

She came closer, looked outside only to see a familiar figure standing in the front yard. He waved his hand on her, calling her downstairs. The girl smiled and waved back. She snatched the gray piece of fabric, that was hanging on the chair and run downstairs. The home was empty, so she could do as much of a noise she wanted. After grabbing the bento box laying on the kitchen table, she went outside to the chilly morning.

***

He had no idea what brought him here. Why he came back? He never has been a person who would care about anyone. He couldn't care. Shinobi must be a useful tool without emotions, fulfilling all given orders. Mission was always first, and there was no place for caring for others.

His father did this mistake. He won't. Kakashi promised this to himself a long time ago.

Yet he was standing in front of Yoshino's household, staring into the only window illuminated by a dim light.

_Why he was here? He shouldn't be here._

Yet he was throwing little stones into the window, hoping that he would see a familiar face.

_Why?_

Because she called him a friend few times? Because she was stubborn beyond any limits, not giving up, and even if he said to her many times she is weak, she always wanted to improve? His team would call him a friend too for no reason. His team trained too to get better and better. Heck, Guy called him an 'eternal rival' which in his case could mean also 'friend', and always tried to drag him into his stupid challenges.

But she was not a team. She wasn't challenging him in stupid activities. She always tried to match up to him, even if she wasn't as strong as him. Even if she was no miracle of the generation, and she'll never have a chance to get to his level.

_He shouldn't be here. It was pointless, he didn't care. He shouldn't care._

And yet Kakashi stood here, waiting. When he saw a brown-haired girl he waved to her to come down, and when she waved back and the light in her window went out, he couldn't help himself but smile a little.

***

"Hey, you! How you've been?" She asked closing the door behind her.

Kakashi shrugged "Just came back from the mission. I was passing by and I've seen the light in your room, I was, ugh, wondering why you're still up."

Eri took a look at him. Dust covered his clothes, but no wounds were visible. "Easy one, I guess?" She walked past him, heading in the village center direction. "Come on, walk with me. And, oh, it's yours." She handed him a soft gray jacket. "Thanks for lending it."

"Ugh... No problem, Eri. It was either that or you nagging me about how you caught a cold so..."

"I wouldn't nag you! But surely I would blame you, you were the one who threw me into the cold river."

"You were asking for this. I told you not to pick up a fight with me."

"Sure, sure. You were the one who started it. I was only protecting myself." She giggled, as Kakashi rolled his eyes. "So, how was the mission?"

He tucked his hands in his pockets and shrugged "Ugh, you know how it is. It was quite easy since Minato-sensei and I did the job. Like every other mission."

Eri frowned. It wasn't a mystery that every team was conflicted in some way. From newbie genins to the highest ranks, there were always conflicts between single units. There were conflicts in her team too. Their sensei didn't really pay much attention to training her, seeing no hope in her becoming 'role model kunoichi', which led Sachiyo to not paying enough attention to medical jutsu, as he was forced to focus on combat. Only Hinoki got full sensei's appreciation even if his skills were on just average level.

Her team was weak as a whole. But at least they were trying to work together. And they tried to find a way to work together, step by step.

And she heard stories about Team Minato, not necessarily flattering ones when it came to working together. But she never touched this subject, as well as many others. Through the years she learned to wait until he accidentally speaks about something, and then pull his tongue about it until he gets angry and she apologizes.

Then it was fine again, and she just waited for it to happen again.

"So, Eri. Why are we going to the Academy?" He asked after a while of silence, seeing that the previous subject was completely dropped out.

"Oh, you don't know? Chuunin exams are scheduled for today. At least the first part."

"Riiiight. And this time what? You'll force your teammate to stay and actually take at least an attempt to do it?" He snorted "Resigning even once is such an embarrassment, I'd consider if that person even should be called a shinobi." She shrugged but didn't answer him as they walked into the Academy ground. The place was still empty, without any other soul in a sight "When do you start?"

"In an hour and a half?" Eri yawned and shivered from cold when the cold breeze swirled around the empty academy area. She sat on the whittled grass, with her little bento box, offering him a share of it, but he refused.

"I, ugh, I should be going... I need to rest before I'll get called to the next assignment."

"Oh, yeah, sure. I should ask you this in the first place, I'm sorry, Kashi." She smiled politely "Go or I'll kick your ass. I might even stand a chance when you're tired." She giggled at him.

"Yeah, don't... Don't worry about this, Eri." He said, smiling slightly, unwittingly again, but a second after he sighed when he saw her shiver again. _Reckless, stupid..._ He took the grey jacket she returned to him and wrapped it around her arms. "You won't have a chance to participate in it if you'll get sick."

"I won't get sick! You don't have to-"

"Shut up, stupid."

"Dumbass!"

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

He chuckled at the girl's grin. He knew very well that she had in her dictionary more, many vulgar insults than most of their contemporaries, hell, he'd bet she knew more than some adults. In the beginning, it was annoying the shit out of him, but over time he got used to it, especially when he learned how to recognize when it was in a more... friendly manner rather than an attack on him. Like now, she couldn't hide her intentions, it was all readable from her eyes. She couldn't just hide it. "Good luck. Do it or I won't speak to you until another approach."

"Pffff, yeah right." Eri scoffed "I'll do my best." She added after a moment.

"Yeah, you'll better... I'll see you around." The boy said as he waved, leaving the academy site.

***

The next weeks became almost like one day. The first stage went this time fairly smoothly for her team, having the required amount of points to pass, and none of them resigned. The second stage became more complicated. Only 21 genins passed to this point. Seven teams were assigned various tasks to do in the area of training grounds 44 while being watched by jounins. When that was completed, they had to head to the central watchtower as soon as possible, but within a time limit of three days. They made it, fulfilling tasks, but it took them whole three days.

Only 9 genins left until the third stage that took place a few days later, but Hinoki, who has been severely beaten during the second stage, to the point they brought him on their backs, have been disqualified out before actual one-on-one fights could start, leaving 4 pairs to fight.

The first fight of this stage belonged to Sachiyo. He fought against much younger genin, whose strength was on a lesser level, making older boy win with ease. Having only a few scratches, nothing that he couldn't patch up quickly.

The second fight was between two girls from opposite teams. When the medic-like won, Sachiyo only murmured something about how he doesn't want to beat another medic.

In the third fight, Eri's name was drawn. She versus the boy named Nobu. He looked a bit older than her, but not more than two years. He was taller than and surely stronger given how he was developed. What interested the girl was a coil of rope that he had strapped to his side.

As soon as the fight started Nobu attacked her, throwing a few kunais in her direction. She evaded, but it distracted her from her enemy's movement - when she was jumping out of the kunais trajectory, he uncoiled the rope, throwing it into her direction. She jumped back, but he rushed in her direction, giving her no time to counterattack.

_Think!_

" _He has around 10 meters of range, but he is trying to cutting the distance_." she thought as she made another dodge " _I don't even have time to get any weapon to distract him. Yet, this thing is not as soft as rope should be, so it may have something inside to fortify it._ " Another dodge as rope flown near her leg, she picked up a kunai that was laying on the ground " _Okay, it's something. My guess, he wants to restrain me with this but..._ " she smirked slightly, as plan popped in her head. It will hurt, but it might work if she's lucky. Marking another dodge she moved to the position where she was able to catch the rope with her left hand. Instantly it wrapped around her wrist and forearm, feeling warm from the chakra that was causing it to move. She attacked with kunai, but it bounced, leaving few loosened strands from the material. Something glistened between the strands.

"You can try to cut it, but it's fortified with metal strands. You're too weak to just break it with kunai." He laughed as he pulled the rope.

Eri put her feet on the ground firmly, trying not to use too much force "That's neat. What kind of metal strands are you using?" She pretended to be curious, just to lull his vigilance.

"Oh, various." He seemed pleased that she took interest in it "Bit of copper, steel, a bit of other... Every type has different endurance for cutting and breaking, in case I'd have to fight with someone stronger than you." He pulled again, she dropped the kunai and pretended to escape out of the grip, holding the line between her both hands "That won't work. It's tight, it's unbreakable... I will just pull you enough to knock you out. It's my original idea, impressive, ain't it?"

"Of definitely, it is very impressive!" she knew she can't stall him further "Copper, steel among the others. Indeed, strong and endure. But I'm surprised you didn't mention one important common feature." She formed snake, ram, bird, and rat seals, holding a rope between her palms, focusing lightning chakra, as father told her - in painful points in the left forearm to throw it out of her body, to send it through the medium like water or anything that will conduct it like a weapon or metal line. A wide smile appeared on her face "They're great conductors." She channeled chakra into the rope, using a fairly large amount of her reserves. Even if in pain, she could hold a larger amount of electricity thanks to the murderous "home-style jutsu" he taught her. Nobu on the other hand understood his mistake, but it was too late. The electricity reached him, making him scream and twitch at contact. It lasted for no more than three seconds, but it was enough to loosen the grip and make her enemy fall unconscious on the ground. She panted heavily, hissing at the pain she felt in her left, slightly burned forearm. _But she laughed._ _She won. Actually won._ Her name was put on the screen for the next fight. She proudly came to the viewing lodge, to sit around the other participants and their Senseis, to have a bit of rest before another fight.

Sachiyo came up to her immediately, hugging her, and congratulated "I knew you will make it. Give me your hand, I'll patch you up." He pulled some bandages out of his pouch and started to treat her forearm, putting some cold goo on it. She looked around at the others. They were peeking at her, some of them were staring at her. But they looked at her differently. She wasn't a cute girl that gets angry quickly and curses a lot. She wasn't another weak girl that doesn't stand a chance with older genins. _She was a candidate for chuunin, and they finally started to see it._ She grinned, letting a little yawn escape from her mouth. She didn't have proper sleep in days, and this fight made her even more tired. "You used a lot of chakra to win that, don't you?" Her friend whispered as he finished bandaging her limb.

"Yeah... I might overuse it..." she whispered back. "Come on, I want to see the battle!"

The boy sighed. "You should yield by now, you'll be in a lot of trouble if you close to fight." He said as they stood leaned over the hurdle.

"Yeah right. You're just scared that we'll meet in the finals." She laughed, observing the fight between two genins "I'll kick your ass, you know that?"

He chuckled "You wish."

"I don't, I know, baka. Oh look, it's over." She pointed to the arena. "So, this guy kept opponent on long distance. So... I should keep him close then."

"So you want to keep him in close combat? It's not your best side..."

"Neither it's his. Or at least I hope so. I still have one kunai that my mother gave me..."

"You don't wan-" he hissed at Eri.

"Why not? He'll lose consciousness, and I need only to scratch him, that's all." She whispered.

Sachiyo was called to the arena "Rethink it, okay? It's just risky. You don't know how he react..." He stated and in the puff of smoke, he vanished to appear downstairs.

Her teammate fought long against the girl. Both were medics, and both knew where to attack to damage vital points. Or how to avoid these attacks. From ninjutsu to taijutsu, Sachiyo managed to beat his opponent and win the round, just to pass out right after his victory was announced. Eri jumped immediately to check on him. He was breathing but seems like exhaustion was stronger. One of the hospital medics pulled the girl out of her friend, put him on the stretcher, and left the room.

Would it mean that if she'll win this fight and Sachiyo won't come back she'd...

Her opponent, the boy with ashen hair jumped on the arena. "Why so happy?"

"I was born happy." She hissed "You're eager to get your ass whooped."

"Yeah right." Yuki stood about 15 meters from her "Can we start?"

As soon as the whistle announced the start, Eri pulled her mother's kunai out of her pouch, she concentrated the remains of chakra in her feet and jumped forward, cutting the distance. But he didn't jump back. Instead, he blocked her attack and countered it immediately. She dodged and launched another attack.

He marked a dodge and hit her in the stomach. Her mouth felt metallic, and she was breathless. The boy threw her onto the wall, making her bounce out of it. Sharp pain in her right arm indicated that something could be broken.

So she was wrong. The guy was good on short distances too. Eri stood up. Moving her right hand made her wanted to vomit from the pain. Her vision became blurry, as warmness spread in her stomach. She needed to act fast. Again she directed chakra to her feet, feeling that this is the last time she could do it. She jumped forward to the blurred silhouette, but instead of launching an attack, she jumped high above her opponent, flipping kunai to the left hand, and put out the right hand, covering herself in the last moment.

His kick was aimed at her solar plexus, but instead, it hit her damaged hand. Pain exploded in her head, the crack of the broken bone was louder than she thought it would be. She swung her left hand blindly in from of herself. She heard a hiss of pain, as her weapon stuck into his leg before she was thrown few meters back by his kick. She sat down with the last of her strength.

"You bitch, you cut me!" Yuki screamed, "You're barely moving and yet you still delude yourself that you'd beat me."

"I already did that." She coughed and felt something warm and metallic in her mouth.

_Blood? Shit. She needs to stay awake. Just a bit more. Just one minute, maybe less..._

"You wish! Prepare to say goodbye to the chuunin title." She heard him move, but the sound was more like scrapping feet on the floor, than the tapping sound of running. "What the..."

"You see... The kunai that hit you." Another cough "It was coated with a toxin." She chuckled, but immediately regretted it. It seems like some of her ribs were broken, her breath became shorter "Nothing dangerous. But you should... Ughh... Drop unconscious... It works quite fast…”

"I will beat you anyway!" He started to move in her direction.

"You barely move, in a matter of seconds you'll fall as your muscles will go numb." And as per request, she heard his body falling onto the ground "See? I just need to..." she breathed heavily "Stay awake..."

"You... Yo... Ughh…”

"And there we go." She smiled, even if it was already dark around her. She felt blood dripping from her mouth. Somewhere in the distance, she heard her name announced as a winner. She wanted to move but everything started to feel numb. Everything flipped, as soft darkness took her into the embrace.

***

The air smelled like sanitizers and flowers, making the mixture uncomfortable to smell. It was silent around, peaceful almost. Her eyelids felt heavy, numb pain spread somewhere around her forearms and stomach. The bed was soft, and the sheets smelled like freshly cleaned. She stretched a bit, groaning from pain and numbness.

„Oh hello, you’re finally awake.” A familiar voice has spoken. She opened one eye slowly, just to see Sachiyo laying on the bed next to her. 

„Hey…” her voice was weak and hoarse „What’s up? These are from who?” She pointed to the few vases with flowers, little bags of sweets, and some wrapped packages.

„Oh, these are yours. I already unpacked mine, I got a shitload of them. You know, people came and left them..” He explained seeing her surprised gaze.

„People?”

„Yeah. Friends and others. Hinoki came to visit us, Anko was here, and she brought some people. I think I saw Hokage’s son, along with this guy that walks with a toothpick in his mouth all the time. Oh, and Kurenai was here. Some of these are from your mom and dad, some from my mother. Hell, even Hatake boy was here for a moment, and I thought he is incapable of acts like that…” He started pointing with one is from who, but the girl didn’t have any strength yet to unpack all of it. „Let’s see from the important news, it’s been two weeks since they put us here. I will sit here for about three days. You will probably be here for the next two weeks, as your bones were broken.” He counted on his fingers as he continued „You really got beaten by Yuki, you know? But, the fight was yours as you managed to stay awake longer. And I’d say you won’t be friends anytime soon.” He chuckled.

„Like I care. So what’s next?” She lifted herself a bit, but it ended only in hiss full of pain, as she fell back on the bed „You won your fight, I won mine?”

„You did.” She said still smiling.

„So… When we’re gonna fight?” 

„We won’t, the exams are over.” He shrugged

„What?” She turned her head to him, focusing eyesight. And she saw it. It was hanged on the chair next to his bed: the green chuunin vest. So he… Passed? She felt a bitter sting of jealousy somewhere in her guts. „Well… Congratulations. Seems like it’s the next try for Hinoki and me.” She tried to smile, but she has found it even harder than lifting herself up.

Sachiyo didn’t say anything, only smiled. Anger was building up in Eri, she wanted to wipe this stupid grin out of his face, so he wouldn’t brag so much about it. And what the hell, he could show her a little compassion or…

„Stop gritting your teeth like that and look over there.” He pointed to the other side of her bed. She turned to see a green chuunin vest was hanged on a chair next to her bed. Something he pursued and dreamed of from years. She is 11, and she is already a chuunin. Her mother was finishing the academy at her age. Her father was only a newbie genin.

Her heart raced, as she felt a sudden adrenaline boost „Wha- How?” a wide grin spread on her face.

„Well. They passed the final four. You, me, Yuki, and that other medic, Junko. By the way, they’re from one team like us.”

„But why? I thought that there will be only one winner…”

„Well yes, but seems like the elders were impressed enough for both our teams and individuals. Besides, the village needs any manpower it can get.” He ended with an awful grim expression.

„What do you mean? What happened?”

„How to put it… You’ve slept through the beginning of the war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
